Liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and has gradually become widely used in various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer screens or laptop screens, thus has a display with a high resolution color screen. The current liquid crystal displays usually have an upper substrate, a lower substrate and an intermediate liquid crystal layer, and the substrate is composed of glass and electrodes. In case that both the upper substrate and lower substrate have electrodes, a vertical electric field mode display, such as a TN (Twist Nematic) mode, a VA (Vertical Alignment) mode can be developed and an MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment mode) to solve the narrow viewing angle can be developed. In another type, unlike the above display, the electrodes are located only on one side of the substrate to form a display of a transverse electric field mode, such as an IPS (In-plane switching) mode and an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode. Compared with cathode ray tube displays, the Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has a relatively narrow viewing angle, which brings great limitations for the application in high-end display fields, where the viewing angle is critical, such as aerospace, medical and other fields. With the rapid development of wide viewing angle technology in the LCD field, the viewing angles of many products have been able to achieve horizontal viewing angles and vertical viewing angles of 85 degrees/85 degrees, and even to achieve larger viewing angles.
LCD wide viewing angle technology currently mainly includes Multi-domain Vertical Alignment technology and In Plane Switching (IPS) technology. The advantage of the vertical alignment mode is that the front contrast is high, usually up to 4000:1 and above; the IPS technology rotates the liquid crystal molecules under action of the horizontal electric field by forming pixel electrodes and common electrodes which are parallel and repeatedly distributed on the TFT (thin film transistor) array substrate to form a wide viewing angle. However, the contrast is relatively low, generally below 2000:1.
FIG. 1 shows a common driving circuit of a liquid crystal display according to the prior art. In such driving circuit, the number of scan lines is twice of the horizontal resolution, and each row of sub pixels requires two scan lines to be driven; the number of data lines is ½ of the vertical resolution and each data line drives two columns of sub pixels at left and right.
FIG. 2 shows gamma curves of a vertical alignment liquid crystal display provided by the present invention at different viewing angles. The bottom curve is the gamma curve corresponding to the 0 degree view angle, and the top curve is the gamma curve corresponding to the 70 degrees view angle. The gamma curves corresponding to the 10 degrees view angle, the 20 degrees view angle, the 30 degrees view angle, the 40 degrees view angle, the 50 degrees view angle, and the 60 degrees view angle are sequentially arranged from bottom to top between the foregoing two gamma curves. It can be seen that the transmittances of the liquid crystal display corresponding to the 10 degrees view angle to the 70 degrees view angle are greater than the transmittance corresponding to the 0 degree view angle under the same gray level, resulting in that the color deviations of the liquid crystal display corresponding to the 10 degrees view angle to the 70 degrees view angle are greater than the color deviations corresponding to the 0 degree view angle.